The American Urological Association Office of Education is sponsoring an education conference entitled "Advances in Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) Research" (July-August 1, 1999, Houston, Texas). The goals of this conference are twofold. We wish to assemble established investigators in the field of benign prostatic hyperplasia to discuss current prospectives regarding the pathogenesis of BPH as well as new insight into the treatment and prevention of BPH. The conference will include one full day and two half-days of presentations and discussions. A series of state-of-the-art lectures will be presented. In addition, there will be a number of breakout discussion sessions to encourage interactions among established and new investigators on a variety of important topics. Topics to be covered include the natural history of BPH, cell and molecular biology of stroma-epithelium interaction, and stromal smooth muscle proliferation and differentiation. Funding is requested to attract participation of selected senior investigators from established research laboratories in Urology as well as investigators from fields outside of urology but pertinent to the pathogenesis of BPH. These individuals will present the state-of-the-art lectures on new advances in the field which may directly or indirectly affect our understanding of BPH and the therapeutic approaches to the disease. Funding is also requested to support travel and lodging of the junior investigators. This educational conference will have a significant impact on young investigators engaged in BPH research.